UNW: Annihilation Ep 11!
Intro Chairman Slashranger4444 comes out. Slash, "We are getting ever closer to the biggest PPV of the year, Slammerfest! But, in about two weeks, we have our last PPV before Slammerfest, One Last Chance. Now, here is the card so far. Kelly Kelly, Sexay Girrl, Chyna Ginger, and Trish Stratus will be fighting in a strip battle royal for the Divas title. The Rock will defend his World Heavyweight Championship against three newcomers in a gauntlet match, they are The Sandman, Lord of the Ring, who said his name was a pun, and Delta Girl. Yes, Delta Girl is in fact a woman, but she insisted that she be put in this match. Next, we have the ongoing rivalry between Skullbreaker and Skullfacer. They will be going head to head in a submission match, and finally, it will be Chris Benoit against Hulk Hogan for the UNW Title, a match that was supposed to take place at Defy Death until the TNA Superstars ruined it. Thank you, and hope you enjoy One Last Chance!" Match 1 Mick Martin, "This is a qualifying match for the annual Running Out of Time match, where 6 superstars will fight for a number one contendership match for the UNW Title." Cool Breeze comes out, followed by Mason Ryan, and they are followed by Zack Varna. The triple threat match starts off, and Mason Ryan Powerslams Cool Breeze. Zack Varna then clotheslines Mason over the top rope and pins Cool Breeze. 1 KICKOUT Cool Breeze dropkicks Zack and throws him over the top rope. Cool Breeze turns around right into a spear from Edge. This is a No DQ match, so it is legal. Edge taunts Cool Breeze, and exits the ring to get a chair. Zack Varna dropkicks the chair into Edge's face, and pins Cool Breeze. 1 2 NO Mason Ryan stops it and throws Zack through the ropes into the barricade. Mason picks up Cool Breeze and hits a House of Pain onto a chair that Edge slided into the ring at the last second. Mason pins. 1 2 3! Mason Ryan celebrates his victory, but Zack Varna comes in and hits a Zack's Revenge(DDT into a neckbreaker). Zack walks out of the ring and is very angry at his loss. Backstage Sexay Girrl is seen backstage preparing for her match tonight. Skullfacer walks in. Sexay, "You. You didn't tell me you were coming." Skullfacer, "Sh, Skullbreaker can't know, or you won't be able to betray him at One Last Chance." Skullbreaker, "So, Skullfacer. You destroy my momentum, you make Jack Maybeck have a mental breakdown from the pressure, and now you steal Sexay from me." Skullfacer, "Oops. Tell him, Sexay. I'll be waiting outside." Sexay, "Skullbreaker, Skullbreaker. I was with Skullfacer the whole time. I was only supposed to stay with you and betray you the PPV before Slammerfest so you mentally could not compete." Skullbreaker, "I will kill you. You are my target after Slammerfest. At After Dark, the PPV after Slammerfest, it will be me against you in a No Disqualification, Falls Count Anywhere, Best 2 out of 3 falls match. Time for PAYBACK." The camera follows Skullbreaker leaving the room and KOing Skullfacer with brass knuckles. Match 3 Sexay Girrl comes out, followed by Kelly Kelly. The bell rings and the Divas lock up. Kelly gets the upper hand and suplexes Sexay. Kelly kicks Sexay in the face. Sexay gets up, only to run into a clothesline from Kelly. Skullbreaker walks out, and he stands in Kelly's corner. Kelly hits her signature headscissors on Sexay, and taunts her. Kelly sets up for the K2, and it connects. Kelly pins. 1 2 3! Kelly celebrates, and Skullbreaker gets in the ring. He grabs a mic. Promo Skullbreaker, "Sexay, karma's a bitch, and so are you." Skullbreaker rips off Sexay's wrestling attire. He then rips off her bra and panties, and leaves her lying in the middle of the ring. Skullbreaker, "This is a message to you, Skullfacer. At One Last Chance, I will have Kelly in my corner to keep your bitch in line. Then, I've got you all to myself." Skullfacer, "That won't happen, because Kelly says no, right Kelly?" Chyna comes out and stands next to Skullfacer. Chyna points at Kelly and makes a cutthroat sign. Kelly, "I....I won't stand in your corner at One Last Chance." Skullfacer, "Alright, good, because the contract was signed just a minute ago, and now there is no changes." Skullbreaker, "You've corrupted every @#$%ing Diva in the entire UNW. Just reveal the secret, and be done with it." Kelly, "No, Breaker, please, no, you can't!" Skullbreaker, "It will destroy every Diva more if I didn't request it, so say it! Every Diva will not be destroyed, not if I have anything to say about it." Chyna, "The secret is-" Kelly, "NO, please, no, no, NO!" Chyna, "The secret is that every single Diva, except the ones under our command, do not wear panties to the ring." Skullbreaker laughs. Skullbreaker, "Are you @#$%ing serious? That's it? I know a worse secret about Sexay." Kelly, "Woah, I didn't even know the secret, but I thought it was pretty bad, considering what Sexay told me." Skullbreaker, "That's just it. Sexay's been under their control since day one. Sexay's been feeding lies, Skullfacer, even to you." Skullfacer, "What, she would never!" Skullbreaker, "She has. Remember when she said to you mission accomplished, the night when you asked her to interfere in my match and pretend to have it backfire? It never happened, she was sick that day. Also, while you were dating her, she was dating Fred Fraetor, then Frank Frankworthy, because she loves two things, one, obviously, is the letter F, the other is a man with power. She cheated on you, Skullfacer, so join the boat." Skullbreaker drops his mic and leaves. Match 4 Skullcrusher comes out, followed by The Silva Skull. The Silva Skull, "Yeah I'm new in UNW. But I'm out to make a statement. You oldies can't make a fool out of me. I'm gonna show you why right now!" The bell rings and The Silva Skull is right after Skullcrusher. Skullcrusher throws The Silva Skull over the top rope, and elbows him in the face. Slashranger, "Wait, wait. Skullcrusher, this match has unfortunately been changed. Both of you, back in the ring, now. Chris Benoit has unfortunately suffered an injury backstage at the hands of a crazed Skullfacer, so this will now be a 20-man Battle Royal for the UNW Title! I will now announce the participants. Okay, the participants are: Skullcrusher, The Silva Skull, Mr. Rich Money, Jake Makrin, The Jokester, Randy Orton, John Cena, Sin Cara, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, Shawn Michaels, Jake Jamanki, H4rdc0re, H011y, Johnny Pitroe, Bum, Horrible Hank, John Findoma, Chris Humble, and Help Wanted." They all come out one by one. Match 4 Restarted The bell rings and it is just havoc in the ring. Randy clotheslines Jake Jamanki down to the floor, but H4rdc0re grabs Randy and hits a DDT. Meanwhile, CM Punk and Rey Mysterio are double teaming on H011y, when H4rdc0re steps in and stops them. The CM Punk grabs H4rdc0re by the head and throws him over the top rope and out of the ring. H4rdc0re's eliminated! Randy comes in and helps CM throw H011y out. H011y's eliminated! Skullcrusher and The Silva Skull are fighting it out in the corner, until Shawn Michaels comes and gets a double elimination from them both. Skullcrusher AND The Silva Skull are eliminated! Shawn just shrugs and hits Help Wanted in the top of the head. CM Punk and Rey are double teaming again, this time on Bum. Mr. Rich Money and Jake Makrin are fighting until Jake's former partner Mark Henry reaches into the ring and pulls Mr. Rich Money out. Mr. Rich Money's been eliminated! Mark seems to be on Jake Makrin's side until he helps Randy Orton get an elimination on him. Jake Makrin's eliminated! Randy turns around into a clothesline from Chris Humble, and he goes flying out, but he takes Chris with him. Chris Humble AND Randy Orton are eliminated! Johnny Pitroe is fighting Horrible Hank. Meanwhile, CM Punk and Rey are still double teaming on Bum, while Shawn Michaels is still beating on Help Wanted. Cm and Shawn high five and they send Bum flying into Help Wanted, which sends them both over the top rope. Help Wanted AND Bum are eliminated! As that elimination happened, Johnny Pitroe sends Horrible Hank over the top rope and onto the floor. Horrible Hank is eliminated! Johnny Pitroe turns right around and starts fighting John Findoma. Shawn Michaels beats on Jake Jamanki, and CM Punk and Rey are double-teaming The Jokester. Rey almost dropkicks the Jokester out, but Jokester grabs Rey's feet and hauls him over the top rope and onto the floor. Rey Mysterio is eliminated! CM Punk is furious and he starts pounding on Jokester. John Cena and Sin Cara are beating on each other. Johnny Pitroe and Shawn Michaels nod at each other and throw out both Jake Jamanki and John Findoma with a double team clothesline. Jake Jamanki AND John Findoma are eliminated! CM is still fighting Jokester, while the fight between John Cena and Sin Cara is going on. Shawn Michaels and Johnny Pitroe help CM beat on Jokester. Then, CM turns on Johnny and throws him out of the ring. Johnny Pitroe's been eliminated! CM then tries to throw Shawn Michaels out, but Shawn kicks CM in the face and dropkicks Jokester over. The Jokester is eliminated! CM and Shawn fight it out, while John Cena throws Sin Cara over the top rope. Sin Cara is eliminated! CM Punk, Shawn Michaels, and John Cena are the final three. Shawn avoids the fight while CM and John fight it out. John Cena gets Punk in the Attitude Adjustment, but Punk stops it, and Go To Sleep's John Cena out of the ring. John Cena is eliminated! CM Punk and Shawn Michaels fight it out, and CM gets the upper hand. Punk throws Shawn over the top rope, but Shawn lands on the apron, and suplexes Punk onto the apron as well. Shawn superkicks Punk and Punk falls off the apron. CM Punk is eliminated! Shawn Michaels celebrates with his UNW Title. Backstage New Divas are seen backstage prepping for the Divas version of U: Next Wrestlers which is premiering on UNW.com that night. One of the Rookies, Candy Caitlyn, is seen talking with her Pro, Horror Fan. Main Event Skullbreaker walks out with Kelly Kelly, followed by Hanoy. The bell rings and Skullbreaker attacks Hanoy with a huge right hand. Skullbreaker picks him up and throws him out of the ring onto the barricade. Skullbreaker throws Hanoy back into the ring and climbs the turnbuckle. Breaker crossbodies onto Hanoy and pins. 1 2 3! Skullbreaker gets up, and Kelly gets into the ring and holds his hand.